


Driven Snow

by Razycrandomgirl (Space_Dementia)



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Hair, Hair-pulling, Power Dynamics, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Razycrandomgirl





	Driven Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_hat_with_bells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/gifts).



Driven snow.

Pure.

That’s how he wanted her. For she was for him and no one else.

He would come for her in the night. In a dream. She would been made clean for him, all other impurities washed away … made to witness by the white of her hair.

Pure white, snow white. A clash for the Dark Man. A companion for the Walking Dude.

 _If she can keep up, that is._ He’d drag her behind him if he had do. She would carry him inside of her. She would give of her life unto him, from the inside. And he will be born again.

 _Legion, for we are many._

“And we will rain down on the solid earth, crawling in the soil sowing, cleansing the land of all who are unworthy. Of all who are fool enough to appose us.

Oh Nadine.

Let me pull your hair through my hand.

Bound my fist over the bristles.

Wrap you over my knuckles.

I’ll wipe the stain of goodness and doubt away.

…consume you …”


End file.
